Road Trip Joyride
by Panathera
Summary: The Sonic crew are going to begin a journey together in an RV, and they have some amazing adventures! Featuring characters from Sonic Adventure 2: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Tikal, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow. Please R&R, Enjoy!


**AN: My first story on this account. I hope you like it. **

**The Sonic crew are going on a road trip! You'll never know what you'll run into with these guys, so let's jump in and see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega does, you can go ask them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The golden sun was rising up into the sky, slowly and gently shining its light on a few dewdrops at a time and so another morning had begun, bringing a new day, fresh and bright. The summer morning was warm and quiet, except for the birds singing their songs in the treetops. It was 6:00 AM when an alarm clock suddenly rang, awaking Tails the fox from his sleep. He sat up and turned the alarm off, silencing it and then he rubbed his sleepy eyes to awake them. He opened them and then he saw Sonic the Hedgehog, still in bed, asleep.

"Sonic?" Tails called, but there was no answer, only cute hedgehog snores were heard.

Then Tails climbed out of his bed, walking toward the hedgehog's bed and he gently shook him to try and awake the blue hedgehog. Sonic yawned and stretched and so Tails thought he was waking up, but then the hedgehog snuggled back under the covers, still asleep.

"Sonic, wake up!" Tails called, shaking him a little harder this time.

Finally, Sonic opened his green eyes, sat up and blinked at the fox. "Huh? What happened?"

"It's morning and it's time to get up." Tails told him, pulling the covers away.

"Hey! Stop!" Sonic said, reaching for his blanket. "Not my blanket! You'll wrinkle it!"

"Fine." Tails said, letting go after a sigh. "But we have to get ready, remember?"

"Sure I remember, little buddy. We're going on an adventure on the road."

"Right, so let's go have breakfast, pack up and find the others. Okay?"

"Okay." Sonic yawned, standing up and he scratched his blue quills. "Let's go, Tails."

* * *

After a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice, Sonic and Tails entered the garage, opening the door to their old faithful RV. It was white with blue stripes running across it with the name: Cross Country on it. Sonic crossed his arms, standing proudly as he gazed at it. Tails turned and looked at the blue hedgehog that was not moving and hardly breathing.

"Hey, Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked, and he tugged at his arm.

"Yeah…"Sonic sighed, half closing his eyes. "Just look at her." He pointed to the RV. "She's got air conditioning and power windows, a CD player..."

"Cut it out already!" Tails said, pushing him toward the RV. "We've got to go and hurry!"

"Do we have everything we need?" Sonic asked, stepping inside to see.

"We packed everything. All we need is the crew and their supplies." Tails answered.

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped, running out of the RV and toward the house.

"What is it, Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails asked, after standing up from falling.

"How could I forget?" Sonic asked himself, searching in his closet. "It's got to be here!"

"Need any help?" Tails asked, looking in through the bedroom window.

"Nope. I found it!" Sonic said, holding something in his hand then he ran outside.

"What did you forget?" Tails asked, curiously, after locking the window.

"My CD." Sonic answered, simply and he showed it to Tails.

"Sonic Adventure 2: Official Soundtrack." Tails read the title.

"Right, you got it!" Sonic shouted, and then he jumped into the RV. "Come on, Tails!"

"Oh, boy." Tails sighed, and then he hopped inside, closing the door after him.

Sonic sat down at the driver's seat and Tails sat beside him. They made sure that they had everything and that the house was locked up, secure. They would be gone for weeks.

"I found the map." Tails said, holding it in his hand. "That will sure come in handy."

"It sure will, Tails. Now, are we ready to go and pick the others up?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, let's go, Sonic!" Tails said, excited for the journey ahead of them.

"Okay, our first stop is Knuckles!" Sonic said, and then he turned the key. And away they went.

"On the road again, I can't wait to be back on the road again!" Knuckles the Echidna hummed to himself as he packed the last few things he needed for the RV journey. "I better not forget my fishing rod because you never know when you'll need it." He said to himself.

Just then, he heard the RV, honking and music playing. The red echidna turned around.

"Sonic! Tails!" He called; waving his hand as the RV came to a stop.

_"Trust me and we will escape from the city!" The song was playing inside. _

"Hop in, Knuckles!" Tails called him, opening the door. "We still have Shadow to find."

"And then we'll have to pick up the girls, I guess." Knuckles said, stepping inside.

"Yeah, they always stick together. They're waiting at the park." Tails told him.

Knuckles nodded his head and then he turned to see Sonic, hitting the steering wheel like a drum, letting out a howl as the song began playing again.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not so safe with him driving?" Knuckles whispered.

Tails simply shrugged his shoulders. "Buckle up." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile, we find Shadow the Hedgehog, waiting… And waiting and waiting some more.

"That faker better show up here soon, or the Ultimate Life Form will get very upset." He said and pointed to himself, so you will know whom he is talking about. "Yeah, that's ME."

Then he saw the RV stop beside him and he heard the music playing inside.

"City Escape…" Shadow said, when he recognized it. "That drives me crazy!"

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic called him through the window. "We're ready when you are!"

"I have been ready before dawn." Shadow said with a slight grin seen on his face.

Tails opened the door for him. "Come in and have a seat."

"Very well." Shadow said, and then he carried his one, lone suitcase.

"Is that all you're taking with you?" Knuckles asked, surprised at the small amount.

"I always travel light." Shadow told him, entering the RV.

"Why? Because you're black?" Sonic asked, and then Shadow growled.

"NO! It's just simply the way I am!" He stormed out the words.

"Okay, that's cool." Sonic said, and then again, he played his favorite song: _City Escape. _

Shadow covered his ears and closed his eyes while shaking his head as they drove off.

And then we find the girls, Amy Rose, Rouge and Tikal, waiting at the park for the RV. They did not wait long when they finally saw it coming for them. Rouge sat on her four suitcases, while Amy and Tikal carried two for each of them.

Sonic stopped the RV and then he was surprised to feel Amy, hugging him tight, giggling. She reached him through the driver's window and Sonic could hardly breathe.

"AMY, you're killing me!" Sonic yelled, and he struggled to save his life.

"Oh, Sonic! You never told me I was that beautiful." The pink hedgehog smiled.

"Let me go!" Sonic yelled, and then he jumped to safety, away from her.

"We should help the girls with their things." Tails said, with Sonic beside him.

Sonic rubbed his neck with his hand. "With that strength, they should carry our things."

"What?" Tails asked him, confused at his words. "What are you saying?"

"Never mind!" Sonic said, throwing the thought away. "You guys go out and help them."

"Whatever you say." Knuckles said, stepping outside and he came to Rouge.

"You can't take all that with you." Knuckles explained, "You must leave something behind."

"Oh, really?" Rouge asked, and then she turned to her four heavy suitcases. She made a quick search and then she found one nail file. She tossed that away, grinning at him.

"This is going to be some vacation." Knuckles sighed, shaking his head, no.

"It will be one we'll never forget." Tikal added, as Shadow carried her two suitcases for her.

"Sonic!" Amy called him, stepping into the RV. "Aren't you going to carry my things?"

"Uh…I can't because Tails already volunteered." Sonic said, and then he quickly took Tails by the arm, lifting his hand in the air.

"I'll make you pay for that." Tails whispered, quietly.

"Relax, little buddy." Sonic told him, "You'll do it now and I'll do it later. Deal?"

"Deal." Tails agreed, and then he stepped outside. "At least I get it over with first."

"Is everybody ready to go? You all buckled up back there?" Sonic asked them.

"Yes, everything is set, everyone is ready and buckled." Shadow answered, and then he sat down up front where Sonic was waiting to drive off into a journey.

"Okay, let's rock!" Sonic shouted, and then he began to drive, just as the song began to play.

The crew disappeared just over the hill in the RV, on the road and together to see new things.


End file.
